Mimi Tachikawa
Mimi Tachikawa (太刀川 ミミ Tachikawa Mimi) is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Mimi has been described as a"girly girl" - spoiled, ditzy, vain, and prissy girl who complains a lot. She often talks of shopping and fashion. Mimi is also known to be flirtatious, hot-headed, and rather spunky. She is partnered to Palmon and is the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity (Purity in Japan). She was voiced by Ai Maeda (Japan), Isabel Martiñón (Latin-America) and Philece Sampler (English). Prelude to Digimon Adventure She witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight, which resulted in her becoming a DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure (Lime Green)]] At first, Mimi is seen as the ditzy girly girl who adds more than a touch of superficiality to any situation that she is in (In the dub she is notorious for noting how "stylish" a newly evolved Digimon is or isn't). She has the Crest of Sincerity in the dub, or the jinshin no monshou (人心の紋章 - translatable as the crest of purity or empathy) in the original series, which activates during a battle in which Togemon battles against DarkTyrannomon. She is ten years old (the same age as Koushiro Izumi, yet a full head taller) and in the fourth grade. She comes from a loving family that never seems to have any problems. After looking at them, it is fairly easy to see where she gets her seemingly carefree attitude from; they're very emotional, somewhat ditzy and expressive people who openly show their love for each other in all the possible ways. Despite being horribly out of touch with reality at points, Mimi is arguably one of the most realistic and feeling characters of the first season, as she demonstrates near the end of the series when she decides (temporarily) that she can't fight alongside the other Digidestined after seeing a lot of the friends they made earlier die for their sake. She has a very strange tendency to flirt with Joe Kido, especially near the end of the season, but does not ever officially get together with him (Although in the dub of the movie, Digimon Adventure: Our War Game, there is a brief cut to a valentine from Joe on her door, this did not exist in original). Her closest friend in the group appears to be Sora Takenouchi, who seems to be the first one to comfort her in most situations that scare her, and is the main reason that she came to her senses at one point where she manages to influence a group of Geckomon to treat her as a princess and then throws both Tai and Joe in the dungeon when they try to make her stop. Digimon Adventure: Our War Game She was taking a vacation in Hawaii and only has three lines in the whole movie, one of which is her answering machine when Tai Kamiya tries to reach her in a panic (She tells him to "leave a very short message after the tone" and gives him enough time to say, "Hi Mimi, it's T-" before cutting him off) and another line cooing over the "fireworks" in the sky overhead that are actually government attempts to intercept a nuclear bomb that the United States had accidentally launched thanks to Infermon and another when Tai got the postcard from her. Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon 02 She was reunited with Palmon in May 2000 but only to release her Crest power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Palmon lost the power to become Lillymon. After that, she and her parents moved to New York City in the United States. Digimon 02 Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka T.K. and Kari are visiting her in New York. While she is taking their picture with a digital camera, something odd happens. She goes to a telephone booth to connect her laptop to test the connection, but disappears a few moments later. T.K. and Kari are left to determine what made her disappear into thin air. Digimon 02: Natsu e no Tobira Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back In the first part of the movie, she was travelling to Japan by plane and later showed up at the school computer lab where Izzy, T.K. and Kari were. Digimon 02: Doors to Summer Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Mimi becomes a very famous, well loved and beautiful chef who has her own cooking show that is broadcast worldwide. Palmon likes to help Mimi on her show but she tends to be quite clumsy. Mimi also has a son who looks a lot like her. Her son's digimon partner is a small Tanemon. Tachikawa, Mimi